Naruto: Odyssey to the West
by mezzo727
Summary: What if Naruto had enough of everything? Would he leave everything behind and face towards a whole new life? Maybe on the other side of the world? WARNING: OOC-ness and use of heavy language. Dont like - Don't read! Rated M for later Material. Will contain Lemons and explicit Violence! Also: There may be some Oc's, not sure right now.
1. Changes

„Congratulations Naruto, you are now an official ninja of Konoha! " Iruka said and passed out shortly after that.

Naruto could not believe the events that just occurred. First stealing the forbidden scroll, then the fight with Mizuki, the news about him carrying Kyuubi and now he became a ninja. He was lost in thought when Anbu came and took away Mizuki and Iruka to get medical examination.

"Boy, are you alright?" One of the ninja asked the boy.

"Yes I'm okay. How is Iruka-Sensei?"

"He'll be fine, don't worry! We'll get him to the hospital and he'll get fixed up. You are going see him tomorrow probably!" The Anbu told him

"You should go home, now." After that he went away with the rest from the group.

"Yeah I should…" Naruto got up from his knees and slowly made his way towards his run-down apartment.

On his way through the streets of Konoha he got the usual glares he always got. Even at night there were people out there, seemingly doing nothing at all? Naruto on the one hand thought there were just there to look at him, to hurt him with the look they gave him, on the other hand that thought was a little far-fetched to him. He was out there at night, too. When he passed another couple of people staring at him, he started to run.

'_Why do I have that demon inside of him? How? Didn't Iruka told the class about how the fox attacked Konoha a long time ago. Wasn't it defeated by our previous Hokage? '_

Naruto reached his apartment building, a building in which now one except him lived anymore. The walls next to the front door were full of sprayed graffiti which spelled out words like: 'Demon' or 'Monster'. Inside the whole place was pretty much wrecked because of constant attacks and raids on Naruto and his belongings. Naruto ran all the way up to the only, somehow usable apartment in the building.

'_What have I done to deserve this? I never harmed anyone seriously, I mean!' _He noticed rain dropping onto his face. Naruto faced towards a holein the ceiling. His anger started taking over. Facing towards the black, rainy night sky he started to scream:

"TELL ME! WHY ME? WHAT SORRY ASSHOLE DECIDED THAT I'LL BE THE VICTIM?" Tears started to stream down his face. Naruto turned his vision towards the floor. He started punching it. "Why…" Naruto just laid there crying himself to sleep getting more wet every second.

…

The next day Naruto woke up in a puddle of water. He got up and removed his wet clothes and searched for a towel. After finding a roughly clean one we went to his old closet. Open it to find 2 more copies of the horrendous orange jumpsuits he is forced to wear.

"_I hate this fucking bullshit clothes. No not the clothes they are better than nothing! I hate the shopkeepers for selling me this shit at an inexcusable high price"_ Naruto didn't notice he overnight started to swear heavily. He got one of the jumpsuits and put it on. Looking into the broken mirror that hung loosely on the wall he noticed the ninja headband. He ripped it of his head and put it in his pocket.

"_I have enough of this pathetic hellhole called village! I need to get out of here! But how can I? I need to find away to escape from here. Before I can make up a plan, I'm supposed to go to the academy because we're being put in teams today. Alright, it's time to show them another side of Naruto. And the Kage Bunshin will be a great help with that.' _

Naruto made his way to the village towards the academy. Once again the villagers glared at him. This time it was different. Naruto returned to lock, shocking a few of them. Out of their sight Naruto started to smirk a little. _'I liked that.'_

Naruto arrived at the academy. Everybody looked at him surprised. He didn't care about them he just walked into his classroom passed the others who were already there. He took a seat in the last row closed his eyes and did absolutely nothing.

"Why is that dope here? I thought he didn't pass!" Kiba asked Shikamaru.

"Chh…, troublesome. I don't know." Was the answer of the lazy boy?

"Maybe he had a second chance to take the exam or something." Choji said while eating chips.

"You're sure? Maybe Iruka will give us the answer when he comes!" Kiba responded still thinking about the blond.

Just that moment the teacher came into the classroom. He was wearing bandages around his head because of the events that happened the previous night. Before he even was able to greet the class he got interrupted by a shriek.

"SENSEI! Why is that loser Naruto here? He didn't even pass the exam! "A well-known pink-haired banshee yelled out.

"Well first of all, good morning Sakura." Was the answer of Iruka, "secondly, Naruto here helped us catch a traitor last night as well as learning a really hard technique so we decided to see that as his exam test and make him a graduate like the rest of you."

As expected everyone's eyes wandered to Naruto, who still sit there unmoving at all with his eyes closed.

"The dope learned a hard technique? What was it? Reading? Kiba asked loudly. The whole class started to laugh.

Again everybody looked at Naruto for a reaction but nothing came. He still didn't move at all.

'_That's strange of him, normally he would be going crazy right now'_ thought Iruka as well as young Hinata at the same time.

"Alright class, stop it. We're here today because every one of you got placed into a three-man team. The team is possibly the most important part in a ninja's life. Never go into mission alone, especially at your stand of experience right now. I'm going to announce the teams and after that every team gets picked up by their respective senseis. "

Iruka looked at the class. Everybody seemed to exited, some of them even nervous.

"Team 1 is… (**An: skip to 7**) Team 7 is: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno…" A loud victory scream echoed through the classroom: "Eat that, Ino-pig!"

"And Naruto Uzumaki." The victory of Sakura shattered. "WHAT? That is impossible!"

"Shut up bitch and accept it, you're stuck with an asshole and me." Naruto finally said anything.

Everybody was shocked at Naruto's use of heavy language.

"How dare you call Sasuke an asshole?" Sakura and Ino shouted in synchrony. Naruto looked at them with no interest. He faced towards Iruka.

"Who is our sensei?" he asked almost emotionless. Iruka just stared at him confused.

"Kakashi Hatake."

Having his question answered Naruto went back to being motionless. Sakura and Ino also were quiet now but they were still angry at Naruto for insulting their hero. Sasuke on the other side didn't care at all.

One after another every team was picked up by their sensei. Team 10 was the first one, followed by team 8. While walking out, Hinata stopped and took a last look at Naruto again and whispered: "Naruto-kun…"

"Hey Hinata are you coming?" yelled Kiba already out the door.

"Y-yes." Hinata answered and ran after him.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were now the only one left in the room waiting for their sensei. Sasuke was silently sitting there thinking about his revenge plans; Naruto was thinking about an escape plan and Sakura was admiring Sasuke openly.

Their sensei was now thirty minutes late and Naruto had enough.

"Where the fucking hell is that guy? Great start for this so-called team!" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Shut up, Naruto. No one cares what you think!" Sakura yelled back at him.

"You enjoy that the guy who is supposed to teach us is like the tardiest person ever?" Sasuke interfered in the loud conversation. Sakura started to blush because of the embarrassment.

"No I-I…" She wasn't able to finish the sentence because the door opened behind her. In walked Kakashi, the new teacher of team 7. Sakura immediately went through a drastic mood change. She now was enraged and started yelling at Kakashi.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE, SENSEI?" Kakashi only stared at her, and then faced to Naruto and Sasuke only to see no interest at all he muttered one small sentence:

"My first impression of you is: I hate all of you. Anyways meet me up at the roof in ten minutes."

After that he disappeared in a small smoke-cloud.

"Let's get this shit done." Naruto said and walked out the door. Sasuke got up soon after that and followed Naruto. Sakura watched the two before following them. A few minutes later they reached the rooftop where Kakashi sat on a railing waiting for them. He watched with his one eye as Sakura sat in front of him while Naruto and Sasuke leaned against a chimney.

"My information about you guys is that you don't like each other. But you seem awfully close now; I mean not minding each other at all." Kakashi said while watching the two other male members of the team.

"Who cares about kiddy shit like this, let's just get over with this, so I can get the fuck home." Naruto became angered again. Kakashi's eye opened in surprise. Sure he expected a protest from them but not like this.

"Okay. How about we introduce ourselves first, then? "

"What do you mean sensei?" Sakura asked.

"How were you able to get the highest writing marks in the academy? The word he said is god damn 'introduce'! Shouldn't be so hard, should it? Hell, I'll start so you can understand what this completely strange word means!" Naruto angrily and ironically answered Sakura's question.

"I'm Naruto; I don't give a fuck about any of you and I have goals you shouldn't give a fuck about. I'm betting my whole shit that this team will fail hard so why even try it?" Naruto announced like a memorized speech. "You'll get it now?" He asked Sakura. She in return looks at him like he's crazy and just nodded slightly.

"Calm down Naruto." Kakashi interfered before the situation got out of hand. "Black-hair it's your turn now."

"Sasuke Uchiha. I need more power for my goal, that's why I'm dealing with idiots like you."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Not as stupid as the pink bitch, I see." Naruto remarked. Sakura went furious after Naruto's insult. She packed him at the collar of his jacket,

"Who do you think you are? You're the dead last, you never got anything done and if then only completely wrong you failure! You're just worthless, no one cares about you."

Naruto on the other hand forcibly pushed her hands away from him. He faced towards the ground and started laughing creepily. He then looked Sakura directly in the eyes. His eyes were slowly filling with red and his pupils changed to a slit.

"**I'll show you who the failure is!**" Naruto suddenly spoke in way deeper voice. Sakura immediately became frightened. The air around them became incredibly heavy and thick. Sasuke watched in wonder what's going. He knew the cause for what was happening was the dope and he couldn't help but wonder who said person was able to do what he was doing. Kakashi on the other hand knew how Naruto was able perform these actions. He had to act fast. Kakashi formed four hand seals and slapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's eyes turned up and he fell unconscious.

"Sensei, what is going on?" Sakura asked trying to catch her breath.

"Don't worry. I'll explain it to you when the time is right. Right now I'll bring Naruto here to the hospital." Kakashi answered and picked up Naruto. "Tomorrow we'll meet at training ground 7 to start with the team business." Kakashi and Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Well, that was interesting." Sasuke remarked and went home without saying another word.

Sakura stared after her crush, still not sure what just happened. What happened to Naruto that made him change from the idiot who worships the ground she walks on to the cynical, insulting person he was now?

Sasuke also sorted out his thoughts. What was the immense pressure around Naruto after Sakura provoked him so openly. Especially why only this time, after all she had done it a thousand times before. He was sure something happened to Naruto. Sasuke decided to go ask Naruto this evening. He needed to find out how to obtain the ability to produce something like Naruto had.

Kakashi was going almost frantic. Why did Naruto show signs of Kyuubi now? The information on them said that the way Sakura acted towards Naruto is how she always acted. Why was the push that made Naruto give in to Kyuubi? He'll have to ask the Hokage about it. Right now Naruto could be a danger to the whole village.

**An: well that was the first chapter of my Naruto story. This basically was just the set up for what I have planned with this story. Hope you like it. **

**Will Sasuke get his questions answered? What will the Hokage say? And what about Naruto's leaving plans? **

**~Tune in next time~ **

.


	2. I'll go with you!

**Chapter 2:**

**Later the same day:**

Naruto woke up from being unconscious. After he opened his eyes he saw the typical hospital room furniture and became annoyed as well as a little bit scared because of his past encounters with hospitals in general. The second he woke up a nurse came into the room. The moment she saw Naruto being awake her face became disgusted. Naruto noticed her look.

"What the fuck do you want?" Naruto half-yelled at her. The nurse became frightened immediately and ran out the room. '_How the hell did I come here? And what happened that I ended up at the hospital? As far as I can see I have no open injury.' _Naruto was still lost in his thoughts when Kakashi came in accompanied by the Hokage himself. Naruto just stared at them for a second.

"What now…?" Naruto asked with a sigh. Kakashi and Sarutobi looked at him surprised.

"Are you alright?" asked the third Hokage.

"Absolute. How much time do I have to spend in this hellhole?" Naruto asked them. Both of them were worried about Naruto. Especially Sarutobi since this wasn't the Naruto he knew.

"Naruto, listen." Sarutobi sat at the end of Naruto's hospital bed. Kakashi stood behind him, leaning against a wall. "Kakashi told me that something happened on your first team meeting. And we both are seriously worried about you."

"Seriously worried? Don't fuck with me, old man." Now both men were vigorously shocked.

"Naruto, watch your words. You are speaking to the village leader." Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto just looked him in the eye and snorted.

"I'm supposed to pay respect to him? In my whole life no one ever paid respect to me. So I shouldn't even fucking know the meaning of the word. Tell me how it works, Kakashi! Or do you just don't care like the rest of them? I guess you're just one of them, not giving a shit about the village's curse!" Naruto started letting his emotions take over him. Kakashi just watched him no reaction visible on his face.

"NARUTO STOP!" hollered the Hokage. "Kakashi had never anything to do with you; never did he meet you before. Stop accusing him of something he is not responsible for. And I will not tolerate you doing it again."

"Just like always." Naruto murmured as an answer. He crossed his arms in front of him and asked them:

"Why did you come here?"

"To talk about what happened. We already told you this!" The Hokage was slightly exasperated. "Kakashi thinks that this afternoon something took you over and I'm here to make sure it isn't the sealed Kyuubi. So please let me check the seal on your stomach." This was not a question but an order. Naruto reluctantly pulled up his orange vest to show the red, gigantic seal that was burned in the skin on his stomach. The Hokage moved near to Naruto for a closer look, inspected it a good minute then started doing a Jutsu.

"Wait what the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked as he slightly moved away from the village leader.

"It's just a control jutsu, if it works then there is nothing wrong with the seal and we will have to wait if in the future something like before happens." The Hokage tried to reassure Naruto before using the jutsu. From his hands emitted a weak green glow and then Naruto's seal glowed green for a short while.

"Hmmm…" Sarutobi seemed deep in thought. Naruto and Kakashi looked at him expecting the worst. "Seems like time is weakening the seal, but I know how to repair it. The only downside is I need help with that. I'll have to contact Jiraiya because he knows more about seals than I do. Until then, Naruto shouldn't be exposed to great emotional stress. It only damages the seal." He said to Kakashi who in return nodded in understanding.

"Will he be able to absolve the test tomorrow?" Kakashi asked Sarutobi who started getting up.

"I think so. He'll have to stay the rest of the night here, just in case something happens to him. Whenever Jiraiya arrives we'll deal with the seal" The Hokage finished his sentence and left the room, leaving Kakashi and Naruto behind. Kakashi looked at Naruto expecting him to say something.

"What now?" the blonde boy asked. "I'll stay here don't worry. Let's just hope the fucking nurse finally gets her job to kill me done right."

"What do you mean with: 'trying to kill you?" Kakashi asked bewildered.

"Forget it. Just leave I don't want goddamn company right now." Naruto signal to the door and Kakashi left with a sigh. At the doorstep he stopped and turned to Naruto once again.

"You need to change your behavior Naruto! I've heard about the old Naruto but now you're nothing like that. What happened?"

"I learned about reality." Naruto said quietly and looked out the window into the by now dark sky. Kakashi left without another word. On his way out he surprisingly met Sasuke in the hallway,

"Good evening, Sasuke. What brings you here?" Kakashi underwent a mood change within seconds. Sasuke stared at him.

"I need to talk to Naruto." Sasuke told him and walked into Naruto's room. '_Strange. Sasuke isn't person to visit someone in the hospital unless forced to. The information on him said he is a real egoist who does not care about anybody else. What is going on? Either they changed overnight or the information was completely wrong. But let's see what tomorrow brings. All of this is stressing me too much.' _Kakashi thought and left the hospital.

Meanwhile Sasuke entered Naruto's room.

"What the fuck do you want now; I thought I said that…?" Naruto faced towards the door and was shocked to see Sasuke standing there. "What the hell do YOU want here?"

"Tell me dope. What did you do at the team meeting? How were you able to use such immense power without even using your hands? TELL ME!" Sasuke bombarded Naruto with questions.

"Like hell you don't know. Every pathetic person in this village knows what's wrong with me. So don't give me this shit." Naruto was by now standing in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Do you think if I knew what you were doing I would have come here? Like, I want to be here!"

"Don't fuck with me Sasuke. The whole village knows I carry the Kyuubi inside of me. You think the power I emitted was natural? No, I assure you not. And the Kyuubi is the only reasonable explanation for this." Naruto started to rant.

"You have what?" Sasuke interrupted him. "You're telling me that you, a random nobody, carry one of the most powerful beings inside of you?"

"Why are you so surprised? You think the people hate me just for fun? There is a reason for that, but still it shouldn't be like this. All these years I contained the demon, plus I never hurt anyone. But not anymore…"

Sasuke once again interrupted him. "Don't you fuck with me now, Naruto? There is no way you contain a tailed beast!" Naruto pulled up his vest to show the big seal on his stomach. Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. Being the last clan member he received special training in standard ninja arts since he was little. He recognized the seal shown to him as a highly complicated one. "You're actually telling the truth? You're not kidding me?" He asked Naruto completely serious.

"Why are acting like you didn't know? You treat me like shit like the rest."

"Believe me you don't get special treatment from me. I treat everyone the same. After all I'm better than all of you!" Sasuke was showing his huge arrogance.

"I don't care what you think you are Sasuke, because you get everything handed to you, never achieving anything by your own!" Naruto countered to Sasuke's bragging. "But everything that happened is unnecessary. I will leave all of this behind this. The village, the people and the fucking hate I get. I'll get fucking out of here and start a new life somewhere else."

"You can't!" Sasuke yelled and interrupted Naruto.

"Why?" Naruto yelled back.

"First of all, leaving the village without permission is seen as treason and you'll be wanted and have a bounty and so on. Secondly where would you want to go? You have no aim, no direction. Third, and most importantly before you vanish off to your own death you need to give me your power over the Kyuubi!" Sasuke answered Naruto's yell. He in returned looked at him like crazy.

"You think I just give everyone the Kyuubi? Like a gift? You're a fucking idiot if you think it's that easy. You don't think I would by now have freed myself from the burden? Trust me I ever find a way to give it to you, you can have it" Naruto was by now laughing crazily. "And by the way, who do you think you are ordering me around? I don't give a shit about what you say, I'll find a way out and then I'll just travel. So far away from here that nothing will ever remind me of this bullshit! Now get out!" Naruto turned himself away from Sasuke who was silent while Naruto talked. He wasn't only silent; he was also deep in thought. '_If he ever finds a way to do it, he'll give it to me? Interesting. With the Kyuubi's power killing Itachi would be nothing. I could wipe the floor with his dead body faster than he could say his name. However I won't get the powers if Naruto dies somewhere out in the wild. And talking his mad plans out of him is not an option. What can I do to make sure I get those powers, even if takes some time. I need to be on Naruto's good side. The Hokage or anyone else also would probably not approve of me getting the Kyuubi. There is only one option I for me, I guess.'_

"I'll go with you. Let's leave this village!"

…**..**

**What will Naruto answer to this? **

**This came to my mid kind of unexpected. I never had planned a big role for Sasuke until writing the first chapter actually, now he kind of fits in. But let's see about that in the future. Hope you liked it.**


	3. Working together? The bell test

The hospital room was filled with unbearable silence as the two young ninja stared at each other. Sasuke waited for Naruto's answer. Naruto on the other hand was stunned. Minutes went by in utterly silence. Sasuke decided that he would not wait any longer for an answer.

"So what do you say?"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked back. "I'm not in the mood for your shit Sasuke, get the fuck home and leave me alone." Naruto turned away from Sasuke and started to prepare the bed for him to sleep. Sasuke became annoyed. He grabbed Naruto's shoulder and turned him around violently.

"Listen to me dope!" Sasuke held Naruto in place with his hand. "I'll offer you the greatest possibility ever. You want to get away from the village. I don't care why. However you have something I want and I have something you want."

Naruto interrupted Sasuke and pushed him away from him.

"What the hell do you have what I want?"

"I know a way out of here so we could leave and have a few days head start before they send search teams after us. Also I know way more about ninja arts than you do. To sum it up, I help you get out of here we travel together and make each other stronger. I have the techniques and you have the absolute power."

Naruto was silent again. He thought hard. '_Sasuke has some good arguments. With him by my side I'll be able to get stronger in no time. Although I'm pretty sure I cannot just give someone the Kyuubi. He says he has a plan. That's more than I got. I also know his skill level. He's not as strong as an experienced ninja but he has by far the best setup to become one of the strongest out there. I should accept it. Well, I probably would accept a lot of things to get away from here.'_

Naruto looked Sasuke dead in the eye. There was nothing but determination. Sasuke was absolutely telling the truth.

"Alright Sasuke, I will agree with it. However we need to set up some rules beforehand. "The rules I think of are, first we'll stop insulting each other, we can't be mad at each other if we want this to work." Sasuke nodded at the first rule.

"Second we boost each other's strength until we both reach our goal. Right here I swear I'll help you find the person you want to kill and help you bring the person down if there is the need. In return you help me get my revenge, too. I want them all the pay. First I want them to kiss my ass for treating me like shit, second I want to see them bleed for the same reason."

"Don't drift off now, Naruto."

"Summing it up, we stay together, change our behavior concerning our relationship, grow stronger and help each other reach our goals." Naruto summed everything he explained before up and waited for Sasuke.

"I'll agree if you give me the Kyuubi's power" was Sasuke's answer.

"If I find a way to do it, I will."

"Alright, I agree let's confirm this agreement by swearing on it with our blood," Sasuke told Naruto sternly and whipped out a Kunai. Naruto watched as the guy in front of him cut across his right palm before handing him the kunai. Naruto repeated the action. With both of their right hands bleeding the shook hands and chorused:

"I swear!"

Holding their hands for solid 20 seconds to make sure the blood exchange was completed; both of them bandaged their cut hand. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"I tell you what my plan so far is. Give me a week. In 7 days we'll leave the village. In the meantime we have to take care of a few things. While I make sure that the escape route I have in my find is safe for us to use you start studying."

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had grown three heads all of sudden.

"Studying? You're bullshitting me, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Trust me knowing what the hell you're doing makes it easier for you. You don't waste any chakra or something like that. But you are especially going to look at seals. Just to understand what the one on your stomach means."

Naruto thought about it. He knew Sasuke's skills which were pretty good and he figured if studying was what got Sasuke so far it would help him greatly, too.

"Okay, but I don't have any fucking material to study and they won't let me visit the public library." Naruto finally made up his mind and accepted what Sasuke told him.

"You can use the library of my family. I can give you access to it. It's probably also better then the public one."Naruto was surprised at Sasuke. He had never seen that side of him.

"Seems like a plan. What else," asked Naruto?

"We'll try to get as much knowledge and training from Kakashi this week. Even if we do not care about the team or whatever, he has to have some ability at least or he would not have a team under his command. Also the two of us are going to train the shit out of each other every night. In this last week we have to get everything we can into our hands, you understand me?" Sasuke explained to Naruto about his plans.

"That is fine with me. We'll start tomorrow at the team meeting. In the afternoon I'll come over to the Uchiha Estate to learn."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke smirked and started to leave the room. Before he stepped out the door he turned to Naruto one last time. "This is a hell of deal we made here Naruto. I'm excited to see how far we can go." Naruto returned the smirk from before.

"Trust me, we'll pull this through." The blonde remarked. They looked each other in the eye a last time before Sasuke finally left. Naruto got into his bed. '_What an interesting turn of events, me and Sasuke forming an alliance. A few hours ago we couldn't stand each other's presence and now we're planning our escape together. I never thought that having the Kyuubi could be useful to me. Now I should sleep for the rest of the night. I have a feeling that these seven days will be hard as fuck.' _With these thoughts Naruto drifted off to sleep.

…

**The next day:**

Naruto walked towards training ground 7. Sasuke told him the night before that they were supposed to meet Kakashi there for some kind of test. Entering said training ground he saw that his black-haired partner as well as the pink-haired bitch were already there sitting on top of two out of three wooden posts. He walked over there and noticed that Sakura was staring at him with a mix of fear and hatred. Being really impatient Naruto immediately snapped at her.

"WHAT? Don't look at me like that!" Sakura's eyes widened. In an instant she moved a few feet away from Naruto, obviously not wanting a repetition of the day before. Sasuke just chuckled.

"Did you stand up at the wrong foot today, or why are you already so angered?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Forget it." Naruto answered, "Where the hell is that sorry excuse of a teacher?"

Right as Naruto said that Kakashi appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You shouldn't talk to your sensei like this, Naruto," Kakashi tried to lecture the young blond. Said one just snorted in return.

"Whatever. Let's get started!" Naruto pushed on eagerly. Kakashi sighed.

"All right, I guess. We're here today to test if you really are capable of being ninja. This right here is the real genin test." Kakashi pulled out two little, golden bells out of his pouch. "To pass this test you need to get one of these bells from me. But beware; I'll be protecting them with all I have which means, if you want to become a real genin you have to come after me with the intention to kill."

"That sounds fine with us." Naruto grinned. "When do we start?"

Kakashi pulled out a timer. "We'll stop at lunchtime, whoever does not get a bell will get no food and will be sent back to the academy."

"Finally there's a challenge." Sasuke said and got up from the log. "Start the timer sensei."

"Okay, if you all of you are so eager to do something. The test is now officially started." Right when he said those words Naruto and Sasuke dashed away from him into the forest that surrounded the training ground. Sakura instead stood there dumbfounded.

"Sensei, there are only two bells. Does this mean that one of us has to go back to the academy for sure?" Sakura asked her sensei who instead of doing something like her teammates just started reading an orange book. Kakashi faced towards her.

"Think about it Sakura. Maybe you'll find the answer." Kakashi answered, confusing her even more. "By the way you should take your teammates example and do something, too. Staring holes into the air won't get you the bells. Or do you want to go back voluntarily?"

"What? No! No, no! I want to become a genin!" Sakura told her sensei and finally made her way away from him.

…..

**With Naruto and Sasuke:**

"What do we do? Do we attack him with some sneaky shit or a full-scale attack?" Naruto asked Sasuke, who was deep in thought.

"We'll do both. You attack him full-scale with as many clones you can give. However make some of your clones transform into me. While he is confused if the real me is there in the chaos I'll try to get behind him. If I don't get the bells at the first try I'll attack him, too. Then we double him with your Kage Bunshin in close combat and my fire jutsus."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Let's do this." He said and started sprinting back towards where Kakashi was at. While running he formed one simple hand seal. Naruto whispered: "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With every step he took more and more Naruto's appeared running next to him, behind him or in front of him. Naruto changed the hand seal to another one. A few of the Naruto clones changed appearance to the one of Sasuke. There were at least 15 Sasuke's running with the pile of Naruto clones. The little army of clones reached the clearing with the wooden posts. Naruto was still standing there reading his orange book.

"LET'S FUCK THIS GUY UP!" yelled the original Naruto making Kakashi face to the oncoming stampede of clones. His eyes widened at the amount of clones Naruto had produced. The he became confused why there were some Sasuke clones running at him, too. _'Sasuke does not know the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, does he?' _Kakashi thought to himself. He put away his book to prepare for the surely attention needing fight with a lot of clones.

"Attacking me in the open is useless Naruto, even with this many clones." Kakashi yelled towards the group. All Narutos answered him: "We'll see!"

They engaged Kakashi in combat. Being untrained in actual fighting styles Naruto used a random, street brawl like fighting style. He threw out kicks and punches but there almost no use. Kakashi dodged and blocked everything Naruto threw at him. With his left underarm he blocked a high kick from a clone, and then he ducked under a punch when another one tried to hit him from behind. Kakashi got out two kunai in both of his hands and started dispelling the clones one after another by hitting them in fatal points. The original Naruto and some clones stayed behind to watch the fight. Naruto again formed the Kage Bunshin hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Infinite Shurikens**" whispered the blonde. Around the group that was fighting with Kakashi appeared a handful more clones. All of them started to throw their Shurikens at Kakashi, not caring if other clones were hit. Hundreds of shurikens flew at Kakashi. His eyes widened at the sheer amount of deathly objects flying at him. With his kunai in his hands and an incredible speed he started to block the metallic killing objects.

"Give up, sensei! There is no fucking way you get out of this. This is my ultimate technique!" Naruto yelled arrogantly.

"That's another lesson for you to learn Naruto." Kakashi said between dodging and blocking. Suddenly he disappeared out of the circle Naruto's clones made. He reappeared almost in front of Naruto. "Never underestimate your opponent. Especially if you know you're weaker than him!" Kakashi punched Naruto in the face. Instead of falling over being hurt the, what Kakashi thought was the original one, vanished in a puff of smoke. A foot came into his vision, trying to kick him square in the face. In the last second he brought up his arms to block the kick. Kakashi was pushed back by the force as well as the surprise. He looked up to see Naruto forming another set of clones, when he suddenly felt a presence coming up behind him with an incredible speed. Kakashi turned his head slightly to see Sasuke running full speed aiming at him, more specific, aiming for the bells that hang around his utility belt.

"What a piece of cake." Sasuke said grinning. He grabbed for the bells already celebrating inside that they got them so easily when Kakashi all of sudden disappeared right in front of their eyes. In his place was now a giant log.

"That's fucking bullshit!" Naruto cursed seeing that his sensei used the substitution jutsu to escape their assault.

"Damn it, we were close as hell!" Sasuke joined Naruto in his curses. Kakashi came out of the forest he disappeared to.

"That was interesting," he said. "I never expected you to work together or Naruto knowing such a technique. "

"You just preached about: Not underestimating your enemy. So it's useless bullshit if you yourself don't follow your rules?" Naruto was angry at Kakashi for what he has done. Kakashi didn't say anything to that.

"Who cares? Naruto, let's do part two of the plan." Sasuke walked to Naruto and whispered something to him. "Your technique gave me an idea. We do something similar. I'll use a fire jutsu, and you let your clones catch on fire. Then you make them pile up on him. In the mess we try everything to the fucking bells alright?"

"That's an awesome idea." Naruto liked Sasuke's plans so far. He right off created a few clones and sent them to Kakashi to keep him busy while they prepare the attack. "Okay, start with the fire." Naruto said to Sasuke. Sasuke formed a chain of hand seals and breathed out: "**Katon; Gōkakyū no Jutsu." **Sasuke spit out a huge stream of fire, setting the waiting clones on fire. "Naruto now!" Sasuke yelled.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Fire Pile" **

Around twenty burning Narutos jumped onto Kakashi who was completely surprised by the flames. He tried to jump and dodge, but to no avail. He had to take some damage. While getting burned a little bit he dispelled the clones, not paying attention to Sasuke who once again sneaked around him. This time Sasuke wasted no time and went right for the bells. Before Kakashi was able to do something Sasuke had them in his hand. Using the substitution jutsu Sasuke changed places with a clone so he was standing next to the original one. He handed him a bell. Naruto dispelled all of his clones. They looked at Kakashi who was breathing heavily.

"Seems like you two pass my test."

…

**Naruto and Sasuke got the bells and passed the test. But what the hell was Sakura doing all the time? What's going to happen next? What are the guys going to encounter? We'll see next chapter?**

_Tell me if this was okay for a somewhat fighting scene. I have absolute no experience in writing something like this, but I wanted to give it a try._


End file.
